Sweet Surrender
by Flamekaat
Summary: Another of my works returning from oblivion. Sephiroth/Vincent Slash!!!! With very little plot involved!!! First good slashy story I ever wrote! Please R/R ^_^
1. Default Chapter

The night sky was littered with stars. The cold air whipped around him as Cid maneuvered the highwind into position for the night. Vincent didn't even notice. All he could see was lucretia's face, crying in agony as she gave birth to the destroyer of the world. Deep down had she already know what her son's fate would be? And her face floated before him now. Full of deeper pain, Caught between worlds by the foul corruption of Genova. Not only had he failed her, but the then innocent child that had been warped within her womb. Sephiroth could have been a good man, maybe a great one, but Vincent had failed!

"I am sorry Sephiroth. I failed you and your mother , and now I have to come clean up the mess I failed to stop that day!" Vincent snarled at the darkness. A tear of pure agony slipped from his face and landed on the twisted claw that stood him for a left hand.

"Don't weep for mother and I Valentine. If you cry, cry for yourself instead!" Sephiroth's velvety voice whispered in his ear.. His soft cry of startlement was muffled instantly by a black gloved hand. "Somebody forgot the Turks buddy policy. 'Never swim, or go into hostile territory by yourself." Sephiroth teased. 

"MMMMMmmf!" Vincent exclaimed in muffled outrage! He was actually really scared, but better anger than fear. Sephiroth could smell fear like a shark scents blood. The reaction was also similar. The victim ended up dead. "Nice try pretty boy, but I know you and I know your fear. Though, truth be told, for the moment it is unnecessary. I have something for you Vinnie Dearest." Sephiroth called Vincent by his mother's old nickname. The ornate ladies journal thudded to the deckplates beside Vincent and the dark shadow of Sephiroth was gone.

Vincent smuggled the journal below and read it like a starving man. It was in Lucretia's perfect script, the small text flowed over every page, ending as he suspected with the birth of Sephiroth. But as the note on a small slip of paper tucked into the front of the diary by the silver haired destroyer suggested, the parts about him interested him most. He finally learned what she really thought of him, of her lover Hojo, and of all the other events that so shaped the world today.

"That poor love struck boy visited me again today. He seems to think that muscles and guns make a man. I used to think that brains more than brawn made the man. Now I am uncertain even of that. Hojo is getting ever stranger as I get ever deeper involved with him. I am terrified of how he will react when he discovers I am carrying his child. However I will not deny my son, for I already know my baby's gender after the fashion of all my forebears, the right to know his father. I never knew till it was to late, who my father was. 

That fate is to much to bear and I believe that it has made me desperate to escape the Non entity status of a bastard child. Even marrying Hojo would be better. Or perhaps I will trick that fellow into running off with me. I still worry for what will transpire when I tell Hojo. I also wish I had met the Turk First. He seems to be sane, and gentlemanly. But love looks not to the quality of the man, as mother always said. So for my own misdeeds my child will most likely suffer." 

Even her journal had been confused. She went from thinking him a Love sick boy in one sentence, to thinking him her would be hero a few lines later. The pregnancy had driven the last coherence out of her, and her handwriting had grown more shaky. The last readable line had been a record of her birth pains starting and a declaration of love to her son, "least I do not live to hold you my sweet child, know that I did my best to see you well kindreded before I departed this plane."

This last had been stained with tears, both old enough to smear the ink and newer ones, and now his own joined them. Even Sephiroth was sane enough to weep at his mother's lost soul's tale. "I guess I have hope again. Isn't that dandy! " Vincent murmured to himself. Then he rolled himself up in his blankets and drifted off to sleep.

The next night found him at his customary perch on the upper deck of the Highwind. He clutched the journal of his lost love and waited patiently. As soon as true night fell with the sprinkling of stars came the deadly silvermane. "Well I see someone has at least learned never to turn his back on the night." Sephiroth mocked. "I have learned many things Sephiroth. Many, many things. Things like, even would be gods weep for their mothers, and any soul that can feel another's pain is not entirely lost." Vincent replied.

"So you think me redeemable? Ha! I can't believe that one such as you has a drop of optimism left in him, let alone the ocean needed for that foolish conclusion!" Sephiroth grinned at the dark fellow who stood casually against the railing. He was getting even better at concealing his fear. Soon a day would come when he would no longer be able to sense the terror of the former Turk. It didn't occur to him that the fear seemed to be seeping away because Vincent was coming to feel other things for the silver haired man.

At least not until the Dark warrior slipped in close and offered the journal back to him. "Your mother would want you to keep this, I think." Vincent said softly. His ruby eyes glowed in the darkness. Another addition of Hojo's, the perfect night vision allowed him to see an incredulous look slip over Sephiroth's features.

"I can smell other things besides fear, but even I make mistakes now and again. So tell me Valentine, is that lust I smell?" The deadly SOLDIER member whispered hoarsely. "Could be." Vincent answered slyly. A wicked grin spread across his own face. 

"Let's find out then. You and I." Sephiroth responded. Then he swiftly snatched the journal out of the other man's hands and pulled him into an intimate embrace. He had his tongue half way to the other man's tonsils when the stunned shock wore off, and the former Turk responded.

When Vincent kissed back it caused Sephiroth's own lust to flare. He slammed the other man against a wall and devoured him form the mouth down. He held the lethal claw aloft as he plundered Vincent's mouth. 

He pulled back for a second, then leaned in and whispered in Vincent's ear. "Lust it is." Then he caught the other man's chin with his free hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "So be it pretty boy." He said in response to what he saw there. Then he placed that hand on the former Turk's shoulder and forced him down.

Vincent could hardly believe he was doing this. Well yes he could ordinarily, but with Sephiroth? That was just to crazy, even for someone who had slept, comatose, in a coffin for close to thirty years. He was no idiot however, sex was sex, and this would be the closest to uncomplicated fucking that he was likely to get anytime soon. No way was he going to ruin it! He allowed his knees to buckle and sank, with Sephiroth on top of him, down onto the deckplates.

Sephiroth rode his new lover down to the ground, then he kissed the moon pale throat of the dark warrior. He nuzzled a little bit before he set about giving the other man a fantastic hickey. He was one alpha male who always marked his territory! "You are marking me on purpose aren't you?" His hoarse tone implied that Vincent wasn't against the idea just curious. "What's mine is mine. If anyone knows where to look they will always find my mark. I'm going to leave it here for now so that you, with your fancy high collared cloak, can hide it without looking like you are hiding something. Who would have thought that I would ever be fond of gothic fashion!" He said. The last remark was a mocking comment about the harsh and uncompromising man he had once been.

"Ordinarily I would wear such a mark as a badge of honor. It will save me the trouble of explaining it if I hide this one for now. So I will." Vincent agreed. Then he undid the clasps of his cloak. Laying back comfortably against it, he put his wicked clawed appendage behind his head He lay on it so that it posed no further threat to any tender flesh they exposed to one another in the next few moments.

Then he grinned his wicked grin again and wiggled his eyebrows at Sephiroth. Vincent knew he looked incredibly sexy in his dress shirt and gunman's fingerless glove. Both Aeris and Yuffie had told him so. He also though that Cloud liked his looks too but ever since the Boy's Mako coma he had been to dangerous to suggest it to. 

"It has been years since I had such a handsome lover. I have needed this for quite a while." Sephiroth whispered in Vincent's ear. Then he began to undress his soon to be conquest with vigorous enthusiasm. He tugged until Vincent's shirt came free from his pants. Unbuttoned the flimsy garment and paused to lick a moist hot line from Vincent's navel up to the pulse in his neck. Then he undid the cuffs and jerked the shirt free.

Vincent's hand hadn't been idle either. He had undone the straps that held Sephiroth's Armor in place and slipped it off. He lowered it to the ground cautiously, so as to attract no attention. The Leather duster came free with it leaving Sephiroth clad only in his fatigue pants and shiny black jackboots. 

Soon both were nude and slid their hands over the perfection of their lover's flesh in silent appreciation. Vincent was the first to make a serious move. His hand slid down Sephiroth's side and moved finally to grip his butt bringing them closer to one another so that their straining erections rubbed against each other. The delicious friction drew soft groans from the two warriors. Their tongues battled as they caressed each other's bodies. Sephiroth acted next, by deftly taking a hold of their straining cocks and. Pumping them with practiced ease.

It was then that Sephiroth used some kind of power to levitate them both off the deckplates until they floated a few feet in the air. He rolled Vincent over casually and let go of his lovers cock only long enough to pull out a vial of lubricant and liberally adorn himself with it's contents. Vincent cried out as Sephiroth slid inside him, but he couldn't make more than a muffled groan. The same power that kept them aloft stilled his shout. 

The silver haired son of Hojo thrust brutally deeper and deeper until he rubbed against that sweet spot inside his lover. He knew he had it when Vincent began whimpering in pleasure and arching himself against Sephiroth's hardness. "Easy my love Easy!" Sephiroth whispered and Vincent struggled to remain still underneath his dominating new partner.

Sephiroth and Vincent both had incredible stamina thanks to their Jenova enhancements. For another hour they pushed their flesh and spirit to the limit. Finally Sephiroth came with a triumphant growl. Spilling his hot seed inside the former Turk. Vincent shuddered in ecstasy. The feeling of his Lover's essence filling him was almost to good to take. 

Sephiroth trembled for a moment in delight and then he came back enough to notice that he still held Vincent's weeping erection in his hands. He pulled his now softening organ out of his lover with a moist sucking sound, and floated down until he was the one closer to the deckplates. Then he met the eyes of the dark warrior and nodded in acceptance. _"Yes Vincent you may, at least this once." _He whispered into the mind of the incredible ex-Turk.

Vincent's eyes went wide at the words that snaked across his mind in the silvery voice of his moonlight lover. _"DID you not know that all of the children of Jenova can speak in this manner?" _The voice asked incredulously_. "Eh well you wouldn't would you! As much as dearest father despised you he would not try to inform you of the effects of his experiment." _Then he left that subject and moved his firm muscular buttocks against Vincent's straining member.

The former Turk slid himself inside his lover with a snarl of ferocity that came all the way from the place where Chaos now hid within him. That single sound came from all the way down where his darkest passions dwelled. Rarely did that door find itself unlocked, or it's prisoners released, but today it did.

Once they came down literally from the hights of pleasure, they had to struggle to gather up all their scattered clothes. Vincent finally came up with Sephiroth's left glove a sleek leather type that went all the way up to his elbow. He returned it and grinned at Sephiroth before his Silvery companion winked and faded into the night. The last thing he heard before his return to his quarters in the belly of the highwind was that voice like moonbeams and Champaign echoing across his mind. "_Never regret pleasure shared My Valentine." _And then it, and his lover's warm presence were gone.

__

~FINS~


	2. Falling And Rising Again

He had known that it would be difficult to slay Sephiroth, and his tryst with the mad general made it only more difficult. His fury made access to Chaos only more easy though and his limit broke with a cry of pain and rage that wasn't intirely physical. He charged the god like form of the one he has shared passion with , showing no mercy. When he touched that pale skin he let his thoughts be known.

__

I am sorry my lover. Somewhere in you I am certain you know you cannot be allowed to continue this quest for divinity. However I will not let them finish you no matter how much Cloud and Tiffa want revenge for their little town. That was no more you then the thing that holds you now is I. Now come with me and let us scald the abyss with our warrior spirits.

He tore at the wings that held his foe become lover become foe aloft. At last the final pair failed and they fell plummeting into the lifestream. _Fair well my friends. Stop meteor if you can. _He thought to Cloud, whom he now knew would hear him. _Vincent!_ Cloud's thoughts cried back as he took his lover into the green tinged darkness.

Cloud and Tiffa hung on deperatedly as the crater tried to swallow the small ledge they were standing on. They both prayed after their fashion and soon their prayers were answered by the ladder of the highwind dropping down to them. Then came the Meteor blast as the giant rock impacted with Midgar. They all clung to the nearest solid thing as hard as they could and waited. 

"We have to go back." Cloud insisted as he bought up as much healing and restorative items as he could, and he also looked in again on the Doctor who had helped him to recover from his mako poisoning. From him he recieved an antidote fo sorts that would lessen the effects of long mako submerison.

"But Cloud he took Sephiroth with him into the lifestream. It's unlikely he is still alive after all that." Tiffa protested. Before he could even say anything Yuffie started screaming at Tiffa. "Gods how stupid can you be Tiffa! If he could make it through a twenty plus year coma in a freaking coffin then he can damn well do just like Cloud and survive being in the lifestream!" She continued berating Tiffa for her lack of faith for quite some time until Tiffa started to look angry.

Cloud decided that he needed to settle Tiffa and Yuffie down a bit. The best way he could do that was to tell them of what he knew. "Yuffie is right Teef. He's alive. I can feel him in my Jenova cells. All us experiments are deeply connected and he is still alive down in that crater someplace. We will go back into that aweful hole and bring him out. That's the end of the discussion." Barret looked over Tiffa's head and smirked at him. The look in his eye was encouraging. No one was used to Cloud being dominating to Tiffa and all but she had to see it as an improvement.

Deep in the north crater Vincent opened his ruby hued eyes and looked blearily at his surroundings. He and a completely healed Sephiroth were nude and suspended in green glowing mako. This liquid bubbled and swished slightly as Vincent moved to touch the layer of crystal that surrounded them. Were they doomed to die in such a way, to become a fossilized curiosity for future generations, the men in the materia? _ No foolish one, the touch of one who cares deeply for you and feels pity for your lover will set you free from this crystal I have placed you in for safe keeping. Untill then I reccomend you rest and continue to recover your strength. He will still be too weak to fight when you are released and many beasts and even some men will seek your lives._

As if to prove the point of the voice of the planet that spoke to him, he could see the bleary shapes of some of the crater's most dangerous beasts roaming out in front of his eyes. They were staring at the crystal that held them back from the men as if they could not quite reach a favorite treat. _Vile things begone!_ He thought out to the monsters who surrounded them. He did not use his own tone but that of Chaos the greatest demon or beast any of this world would ever see. From that spiritual strength they fled, all but one tonnberry king who glared at them as if they were and inconvienient annoyance then wandered off.

Yuffie was struggling with her big pack already but then she saw something in a shop window she knew they would need once they rescued Vincent. It was a gleaming ruby cloak with Vincent practically written all over it. It was even bat tipped along the bottom so that it looked like the great resting wings of a vampire. She struggled some more to get through the door into the shop and bought the cloak and some nice dress pants and a shirt in Vinnie's size before having the shopkeeper carefully wrap it and stuff it in on top of her heavy pack.

Cloud stared at her when she left the shop. "Gods sake Yuffie what else could you possibly need?" He asked incredulously. "Somethin." Yuffie answered. He hadn't seen the cloak in the window and that had been the only one in Vinnie's size. Used to her juvinile secret keeping and teasing responses Cloud just shrugged. Tiffa had seen the cloak though and she winked conspiritorially at Yuffie. Having decided to forgive her, Yuffie winked back. Easily the female comrades healed their rift. Then they took off in the highwind, and went to restore their lost member to the group.

Cid didn't even scoff when Cloud had called him on the PHS and said that Vinnie was alive. He had known in his heart of hearts it was true. That tough ole vampy was to cold and stuffy to die. He always acted as if he had seen the other side already and had come back because whatever was over there was to boring for him. Cid was grinning around his cigar as he maneuvered them into position for the teams to scramble into the crater and search.

Barret went with Red and Tiffa to form one party. Cloud went with him and Yuffie and Cait-Sith trailed along behind them shouting suggestions through his megaphone. They went deeper and deeper into the dank monster infested pit, and Cid wasn't liking much that they hadn't found vampy boy yet. "Makes sense Cid. He fell when we were in the bottom of the crater. He wouldn't be way up here even if the crater had a giant mako geyser afterwards." Yuffie supplied. She looked at Cloud, which after having asked a few hundred times if they were any CLOSER yet was all she had to do. He nodded and gestured for them to keep going down into the hole in the earth.

Vincent sensed the approach of a bearer of mako cells. In the world's current state that could only be Cloud. He reached out to the spiky haired young man even though he was only strong enough to send feelings. Cloud responded gently. _You alright Vince?_ He sent back the impression that he was. _We are inbound. How far down are you? Can you tell? _He sent back that he was near enough to the place where they had battled. _ Be there in a blink or two save your energy._ Cloud replied.

Cloud told Yuffie and Cid what was happening when his eyes went 'all goofy like that' as Yuffie had referred to it. Cait heard also and was jumping up and down enthusiastically. Soon they reached the rest point at the place where the two paths converged. The other group insisted that they rest first before pressing on into the depths. This irritated Cloud but he could see that Yuffie and Tiffa and even Red were looking exhausted. "Fine we rest. But only two hours and no more!" Even Barret looked relieved.Cloud sent word of the delay to Vincent, who replied that in his own way he was also resting, and as safe as could be for the moment. So they could take their time if they needed. 

Yuffie lay down in the tent behind Cloud, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any. Even if she hadn't been worried sick over Vinnie she would have been to restless over the sound. Cloud was using a wetstone to sharpen his blade, the metalic scrap scraping was grating on the nerves, and it also expresed perfectly Cloud's impatience. She finally got up and borrowing the thing from an astonished Cloud she sharpened the edges on her conformer. Cid joined them and she handed him the stone. "Thanks kid." He remarked blandly. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yer welcome old man!" she answered and they both laughed.

Yuffie led the way now. She could feel Vinnie now as good as Cloud. Not because of any JENOVA weird shit but because he was her friend and a Shinobi always kept track of all close friends and enemies. Her unerring radar dragged them down the left hand path towards the fountain of Mako energy where Cloud had gotten that odd Materia. Then There he was. "Vinnie!' She shouted and she dashed forward. The fountain chose then to subside and the crystal that he was locked inside settled into a nitch of hardened, dried, mako as if that nich had been made for it.

No one else was going any nearer so she accepted the responisbility of freeing their friend. Her father would have ben proud had he seen her accept such a grim task when no one else would take it. When she got close enough she saw why no one else had come near to try and help. Locked together in an embrace that appeared both tender and fierce were Vincent and Sephiroth! "I should have known you'd shag him Vinnie but ya never expect it of the quiet ones." She teased. Then his eyes snapped open. He had heard her! 

Yuffie stepped up to the crystal that imprisoned her friend In this she would take a page out of Aeris's book and ask the planet nicely to release her friend and his lover. There was not a shred of doubt in her mind that sometime before the final battle that was exactly what they had become to one another. So she placed her hand on the crystal's surface and asked in her heart and her thoughts for their freedom. _Do you love this one and feel sorrow for the fate of he whom he holds?_ The planet asked in her head. "Yes. Yes I do." She answered. She had never been this unrestrained and lacking in hesitation before, but in this she was certain. _ I will free them if you give your word to aid them in all the ways that you may._ The planet replied. "You have my word as a Shinobi and as the future Lady Kisigari of Wutai" She answered it. _ Deal then, consider us having shaken on it! _The planet said, almost as if it was teasing!

Vincent watched as the fluid began to drain away from him and Sephiroth. Once it was gone and he stood on the base of the crystal the sides slowly disolved away allowing him to step out of the circle that was all that remaind of the crystal and down the small steps formed by the dried mako. _ United you are by your love for him and hers for you and by her word. May you together find the peace none of you would find alone. _The planet intoned. Three small crystals appeared each looking to be filled with the same type of mako that had suspended and healed him and Sephiroth. They floated before them and glimmered before sprouting delecate chains and settling around the heads of he Three.

Cloud was freaked. His revenge for the lives of Niebelheim had fallen away before his eyes. Then the planet spoke, not just to him or the three united ones before him, but to the whole group. _It is my will that these three shall start afresh together, and I ask you to harm them not. Bear no grudges for the lives that were lost for she whom you have slain was the sole cause and all others merely tools. She creeped into the minds and hearts of all who came into her presence and tainted them with her evil. Hold guilt not over the silver haired one nor even his dead kinsman and kinswoman for none had a choice._

Cloud bowed his head and accepted. He knew that he would not leave here alive otherwise. The cold voice of the planet Aeris had loved more then her own life made sure to impress upon these children of it's own blood that it would not tolerate any more crap. With the wound made by the seccond meteor digging into it with souch painful force he could well understand it's lack of flexibility on the issue. That and if Sephiroth wasn't responsible for Neibleheim then JENOVA was dead and his revenge was closed anyway. He held Tiffa back from jumping on the silver haired man as a naked Vincent supported him. 

Yuffie looked at the accepting Cloud and mouthed 'deal with it Tiffa' to the infuriated brunette he held in his arms. Cloud spoke into her ear and sudenly Tiffa yielded becoming almost boneless in her grief. "Cloud...or families, my friends." Cloud just shook his head. "We got JENOVA Teef, so it's over now and they will rest easy and be reborn happy someplace else. They have returned to the planet and I seriously doubt they would be angry at us, unless of course we did kill the bringer of bad news as it were." At this comment Cloud gestured to the slumping form being supported by Vincent.

Yuffie dropped her pack and dug around in it for a moment. "Here's some clothes for ya Vinnie, and since I got ya an extra pair of boxers Sephiroth can wear em." Yuffie suggested. She was looking only at his face, but her blush had suggested that she had peeked at them both if even by accident and had been disturbed by what had to be her first sight of a naked male who did not belong to her bloodline. Clothes and even a pair of glinting brass covered steel toed boots like those he always wore were presented and finally the black extra set of boxers. He helped Sephiroth to put them on. "One leg at a time my would be godling." He teased in a whisper. Sephiroth nearly choked.

Yuffie had one more surprise at hand. She produced the fine cloak like a side show magician revealing the rabbit out of his hat. "Tadaa!" It was even bat fringed along the bottoms. "Damn Vampy! She sure has your number doesn't she!" Cid remarked snidely. Vincent glared at Cid for a moment. Then with a evil grin on his face, he flipped Cid off with his brass hued claw. 

That broke the tension down a little as the party laughed, some more cheerfully then others. It would not be as it had been between them, but the comraderie was returning and it would soon be better then ever. He knew his certainty came from the planet and not his own heart. Even so that was fine by him. Even an ex-turk needed a leg up now and again.

The Highwind cut lose her mooring lines and turned away from the North crater. As she did so all aboard her prayed, each in their own way, that they should never have to return to the place.

Someplace on board someone had found some pants for Sephiroth and he sat there with the ex-turk on the bridge, bare footed and bare chested, leaning against Vincent. For his part the ex-turk had his arms around the waist of the once mad general and glared daggers at anyone besides Cid or Yuffie who came near to them. The shock came when Tiffa appeared on the bridge and stopped head drooping in front of the pair. "Here comes my least favorite meal. It's time to eat Crow." She said. 

"For the longest time I ignored all that was said and all that was done during our missions. The only thing in front of my eyes was the day you cut me open like a butcher would a pig. After a lot of thought, and none to few prayers to the planet I have come to understand that the man that nearly killed me that day was not the Legendary General Sephiroth. No that was just another unfortunate puppet of JENOVA. I'm truely sory that I held you responisble for all of that." 

The brave fighter dropped back and was about to flee when Sephiroth caught her hand. "No miss Lockheart it is in many ways still my fault. Even though the planet itself has absolved me of all guilt I will not ever forgive myself. In my madness I took from you and from Cloud the one thing that matters most in this fragile existance. I took away your families. That is a debt that I will owe for always, and one for which I am deeply sorrowful."

Tiffa looked as if she was about five seconds from breaking down in tears, then she opened her arms to Sephiroth. The two embraced and Tiffa found herself tucked under the chin of the now sane general. "I am so sorry brave one." He apologized again. "Forgiven blood of my soulmate's blood." She whispered in turn and then the general released her and allowed her to leave the bridge. 

"Blood of my soulmate's blood?" Vincent inquired. "Yea my Valentine. She meant Cloud because of the genes we now share and the JENOVA cells." Vincent nodded now understanding. "Come love, a memeber of our planetary trio is missing. Let's go and make sure Yuffie hasn't drowned in her own vomit." Sephiroth raised a platinum brow then noded as Vincent sent him an impression of Yuffie's continual motion sickness while riding in the highwind or any other vessel. _Unfortunate that._ He thought back and Vincent nodded in agreement.

The two of them found her, but not in the place they expected. Aparently she had been given the ultimate cure for her illness in the planet's crystal pendant. The heavy smacks sounded with the rattle of chains and Hi yah!'s meant that yuffie was in the excercise room. He heard the voice of Barret giving gruff incouragement. "Ya think yer going to have to fight Gordo again to get those two to be welcome in Wutai?" the gruf cyborg asked her. Yuffies voice was clear and enthused, hypd with endorphins from her training and recent participation in their rescue. "Nah Barret not gonna happen. If I fight Gordo again it will be to prove that I can do it and it wasn't a fluke the first time!" Wam wam wam, more strikes on the punching bag. 

"He gave m my freedom and my little house after I turned twelve and he couldn't bare to remember my mother every time he looked at me." Both of them could easily detect sorrow in her voice at this. "I am fifteen now after all so It is really my business who I have live in my house and who I don't. Truth be told he probably won't know until we've all been there for a month. until some well meaning neighbor decides that he needs to be informed that his daughter has moved two men decades older then herself into her house!" Giggles followed that and Barret's guffaws. "That'll set his tail on fire hotter then Red's!" The Avalanche leader agreed then they laughed together again.

Vincent nodded and they stepped into the training room. He cought the tough man's eye and jerked his head subtly to indicate that the three needed some alone time. "Here come yer real trainin' partners. Them two can make you strong enough to whoop ole Gordo's ass with one arm tied behind yer back!" barret said to the slender shinobi, then with a wave he left them alone.

"We do need to figure out where we will all live now. I think we should spend some time in the remains of midgar helping rebuild, and until that time out best bet for a base of operations would be the shinra mansion in Neibleheim." Sephiroth suggested. "Yeah Sephy Sama, but nether of you two guys need to be there for long. To many bad memories all around so I say that once we have helped lift up the unfortunate we go and live in my house in Wutai. We'd need to put a porch and another room on to it but it would be okay space wise after that." Yuffie added. "I indeed do not wish to spend to much time in the mansion if it can be avoided. However there is a rather valuable piece of my property that I do wish to recover from the mansion's garage." Vincent informed them.

"So it's charity work, grabbing the Valentine ride and heading out to the island nation then?' Sephiroth asked. The other two nodded. "Sounds like a plan then. Alright Yuffie let's train!" Yuffie's smirk of doom made her silver haired companion grin and Vincent nodded before stepping around the bag to go lift weights. The blam blam wham wham's went on for several hours as they took turns beating the bag until the sweat glistened on their bodies and flattened their hair to their heads. Vincent even took his turns at beating out any lingering frustration. 'careful their vampy I don't want to have to duct tape my punchin' bag to fix the cuts from that claw!" came Cid's voice from the doorway. 

"Of course not Cid. Give me some credit will you? I have far more control over the talons given me by Hojo then that." Vincent said as he turned and took hold of the bag for Sephiroth. The sweaty general beat the crap out of it steadily, the muscles in his upper body rippling were the only sign that he was exerting himself at all. His breathing remained even and his strikes landed with the same force every time. " Glad to see the both of ya are in decent health then cause we are gonna have a lot of work to do helping to rebuild Midgar, especially since most of it's a giant hole in the ground right about now."

__

}}A/N there it is folks chapter two of what was going to be a one shot fic...I warned ya only very long lived plot bunnies live inside my head. Oh well everyone review please I wanna know what ya think. Next chapter is the begining of crystal midgar and the forming of deeper bonds between the characters...none of which belong to me... though I do have Sephy locked in my closet! ~_^ Peace out till later my dears!{{


	3. Midgar Reborn

Chapter #3 Midgar Reborn

The first sight of the ruins of their home cut deep into the spirit of Tiffa and Barret and even Sephiroth found himself feeling strangely saddened over the distruction wrought by his insane doings. "I have much to attone for." He murmured. He was brought out of his reverie by a slap to the back of his head. "Don't be spewing all that attonement crap! You sound to much like Vinnie when you say those things and in a relationship only one person can be all morbid and gloomy at a time and that's him!" Yuffie beraited him with gently miffed tones. He tuned to her and smiled softly. "As you say my little Shinobi. You do have a point there. He does indeed have 'dibs' on being the morbid and cheerless one of the group doesn't he?" 

They laughed together and Yuffie handed him a spare pair of Cloud's boots and a shirt of Vincents. "Socks are in the boots. Best get ready we will be working all day and long into the night with the remaining Shinra crews on the rescues." Cloud told him as he passed by. "I am ready. Who now leads shinra, the young Rufus?" he asked. "Unless they dug his ass out of the rubble of the Shinra building's top floors after the weapon attacked nope. Reeve is most likely in charge now." Barret informed him. 

Sephiroth walked between the young Shinobi and his lover as they proceeded to the volunteer center along with their guide the robot Cait Sith, operated by the one called Reeve, a turk who was acting president of the remains of Shinra Inc. They signed in at the center and were sent out immediately to help the remaining Turks at the sight of a collapsed orphanage where several dozen of the small residents were still trapped in the rubble.

After aiding in the digging and even taking a turn telling stories to sooth the frightened children Sephiroth found himself to be sad no longer. Instead he was enraged! How could these muck abouts be so slow when these tender lives were at stake! "ENOUGH!" he bellowed. Then he stood up and flipped open his gauntlet to expose the wind materia he had retrieved as they left the north crator. "Hang on to something small ones. I am getting you out of that hole now!" 

Sephiroth ordered the little children. They did well and as they were told holding tightly to the pilings still buried in the earth that had saved their lives in the first place by stopping the colapse before the basement was filled with rubble. He invoked the third level aero spell and the debris were blasted away leaving only the slghtly ruffled young ones and their one living guardian clinging to the pillars. Once silence settled on the site and the kids were all lifted free of what was nearly their tomb the whole team cheered him like he as some kind of hero. 

A small blond girl of about seven came up to him and hugged him around the waist. "Thanks or saving us Mr. SOLDIER Sir." She said. He smiled and asked softly "However did you know I was a SOLDIER?" The girl smiled and gestured up to him in a way that meant 'pick me up please' knowing the fate of an orphan child was to be held far to little in their young years he obliged the little one. "Teacher tought us about Materia and how only brave warriors and mighty members of organizations like SOLDIER had the ability to make materia level up by fighting big monsters. Teacher is in Heaven now." The little one finished. With a shake to clear the tears from her eyes.

Sephiroth carried the small one over to the medics who were standing by. "I think this one will be fine once she has some food and water in her." he said and handed her over to the waiting EMT. "Hey Mr. SOLDIER wait!" He turned back and found himself with her once again wound about his legs. "my pen pal is in Heaven now too. He died in the uprisings. Will you be my penpal now instead?" he nodded and waved Yuffie over to him. 

"Give this little one your address please Yuffie. It would seem that I have inherited a pen pal from one of the fallen." He instructed the slender shinobi. Yuffie searched in her light pack until she found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote out her adress for the little one. "My name's Carrie Mr. SOLDIER. What's yours?" the small girl asked him. "Can you keep a secret little Carrie?" He asked in his turn. She nodded wordlessly. "My name is Sephiroth, but you my little pen pal may call me Sephy." Her eyes widened in shock but as a hardened Orphan, even at so young an age she got over it quickly. "I am glad you are back to being normal in the head now Sephy." She told him, and then with a parting hug she ran off to the remaining Orphanage keeper to get food and clean clothes.

"That was nothing short of adorable my love." Vincent whispered in his ear as they walked back to the volunteer center to grab some food of their own. He just smiled. It seemed to him that kindness was something he longed for both from others and as a gift he wished to share with them now. It was the main reason that he was sure of himself now. Sure that JENOVA's cells were the only taint of her corruption that remained in him. He sat between his fellow trio members and wolfed down his food without tasting it before going out again to dig out some more of the survivors.

Barret watched as his former foe worked side by side with those whom he had so carelessly tried to destroy a week ago. Had it ben that little ago that they had been out to kill him and he them? It seemed like he had ben a good guy for much longer then that. Cloud walked by with Tiffa in tow, obviously intent on taking a little necking break, which made him smile. _Life goes on no matter the tragedy that befalls us._ He thought with some cheer, and then went back to restoring the power to this sector. 

The water turbines up at the dam were going to be working double time without the mako reactors, but they had ben shut down in respect for the planet at last, and new power sources and old were being brought to bear to meet the needs of the people. He finished his work and gave a hand sign to one of Cid's crewmen down at the switch. The man threw the breakers and the lights in the hospital and streetlamps flickered before they flared to steady life. "A good day's work if I do say so myself Sir. I am going to go bunk down now if you don't need me anymore." Barret noded and waved the young man off to his bunk. He was of a mind to do so himself. It had been a long if fruitful day and they had all earned some rest.

A month had pased since the beginning of reconstruction and on weekends Cloud had joined Sephiroth and Vincent at the mansion. "More then anything this place really belongs to you Vinnie dearest so it is up to you what to do with the hulking memory trap." Sephiroth told the gothic gunman. "I think that if it is alright with Tiffa and Cloud I will gift it to them as an early wedding gift to do with as they wish. Perhaps with a new coat of paint and some cheerful furnishings it might make a good bed and breakfast?" Vincent replied. Sephiroth's eyebrow arched in wonder then he laughed. "A grand idea precious! Put my name on the card as well would you?" Then with a swift kiss to his goth's lips he went downstairs to get some tea.

Yuffie had also decided to bunk in one of the many dilapidated rooms, and with what little of her strength that remained had taken over being cook for those of the AVALANCHE members that had taken up temporary residence in the sagging building. She proved to be surprisingly efficient and talented at cooking even for so large a mob as themselves and the crewmen of the Highwind. She held out a cup of his favorite orange peakoa tea with a hint of cinnamon and just a tiny sprinkling of sugar in it. "That what you were after?" She asked though she already knew it was so. "Yes. Thank you Yuffie." He replied. She slid a plate of cookies over to his side of the table before roatating her chair just as he did and sitting down with her slender arms draped across the back of it.

"So Reeve has found some new crystal substance burned out by the meteor that he is going to use in place of all the metal plating of old Midgar. It's ben tested and seems to be twice as strong as steel in it's raw state and thre times stronger still when they process it into fibers or sheets for building." She said causally. "Whomever thought that the slime infested City of Midgar would someday rise from it's own ashes and become Crystal Midgar." He agreed. She smiled. "Yeah I bet that's what they are going to call it Sephy baby! Your so poetic, who knew it!" She laughed and then she got up, came around the table and hugged him tightly. He embraced her back with equal enthusiasm. He was almost used to haveing touchy feely friends like the young shinobi and his pasionate one constantly bestowing physical affections and teasingly cute nicknames on him. As accustomed as he was growing to it it would never become old that he was sure of. "I'll be in the library looking at some of the cook books if you or Vinnie need me Sephy." She told him, and then the rapidly maturing Yuffie went out the kitchen doors to continue her culinary research.

He finished his tea, and got a cup of coffee for his ever caffinated lover, with only a slight sprinkling of sugar. Taking the rest of the plate of cookies he walked back up the stairs to find his lover meditating in the center of the floor in the room they shared. His ruby red eyes snapped open at the scent of strong coffee though and he shared a rare smile with Sephiroth. "Bless you love for your consideration...Yuffie did make that didn't she?" Vincent asked. "Do you doubt my love enough to think that I would wish to poison you with my own sludgy brew? Yes Yuffie made it just for you and Cloud. You two should try to cut back. I can't understand how you can drink it then not be bouncing of the walls." The silvermane said with a teasing wink.

A few hours later, after spending some personal time together in the one working shower, he and Vincent made their way down stairs to find Yuffie. She was looking through the cuppards and fridgerator with something as close to despair as he had ever seen in the little shinobi. "Are we out of some critical ingredient precious?" Vincent asked her. "Try out of everything dear gothboy. Everything!" Yuffie replied in a frustrated snarl. "Well since we all have mases of gill and the new grocery store surely has what we require lets go get it." Sephiroth suggested. "Okay then. I guess everyone can wait till six for dinner or finagle their own out of the remains of the dry goods." Yuffie replied. 

It was only then that they understood how seriouly he had taken this whole cooking task. She had few construction skills and though she was good at slaying monsters that might assault the repair and recovery teams she was not even anyplace near the top of the list when said list held such persons as Cloud and Cid, Vincent and himself, and even Barret and Tiffa. This was how she felt useful, and it suddenly felt like they should help her out as much as posible. "We are at your service my little Shinobi." He promised and bowed low. He was rewarded by another enthusiastic hug this time from both Yuffie and Vincent. Then after Yuffie had ran upstairs and rounded up some Gill from one of her secret stashes she dashed back down and dragged them out the door to the store.

He now understood why he had been feeling inclined to aid the small shinobi. Even with the amazing strength contained in her shapely teenaged limbs she would have had trouble bearing home the masses of groceries that she insisted on purchessing. As they waddled back to the mansion laden down with heavy sacks of groceries he walked up next to Vincent and said, "My dearest one I do believe it is time to get that vehicle of yours out of storage and working again. I do not look foreward to making this run to many more times on foot." Vincent nodded in agreement. "I can help with that! And I am sure Shera can spare a few moments to help too!" Yuffie added with an enchanting smile on her face. Then she ran up the mansion steps and into the kitchen with her heavy load leaving them behind for the moment. "She is going to be a danger to every male from sixteen to sixty once she decides to take an interest in them you do realize." He said to his gothic lover. 

Vincent scowled at the thought of a boy crazy Yuffie. "That and since her father does not really care all that much about her except as a materia hunter it will fall to us to fight off the ones who are less then worthy." He agreed. Sephiroth scowled too now and set down his bags beside Vincents on the long counter. "Such a weighty task makes one almost contemplate keeping her for ourselves once she is of an age to need such attention." He whispered in Vincent's ear. "I doubt even between the two of us we could keep up with her but the thought does bear considering when the time comes." Vincent agreed then he swirled out of the kitchen and made his way towards the garage to take a look under the hood of his car and see what needed repairing after sitting so long idle.

He was tinkering around with the thing when he smelled the scent of Yuffie approaching with a tray of food. "You are lucky I love you Vincent Valentine, otherwise you would have missed dinner and not had any food at all!" She chastised him softly. He accepted the tray, setting it on the workbench and then embracing the small shinobi with his good arm. "Indeed I am a most fortunate man to be so loved." He agreed. Then feeling an odd urge to be playful he smeared a smudge of grease across her freckled cheek. She squeeled in outrage then attacked him, knocking them both to the floor. Laying there on the hard cement pinned by the nubile young shinobi he realized just exactly how tempting this little piece of forbidden fruit was. He promised himself a good shag with Sephiroth to get this out of his system for however long the fix would last as he deflected her playful attacks with his good hand. 

He did not want to hurt her. No not ever, and taking her unconcious offering at this age would not do well for their trio at all. However he was even further behind Sephiroth's eventual plan to make them a true trio when the girl came of age. He finally pinned the shinobi's arms to her side and voiced his wish that she stop. "O.k. then Vinnie. Yer dinner's getting cold so I better let you get to it. See you for training tomorrow morning?" She asked.

Yuffie had taken up the habbit of waking her fellow trio members at dawn for training sessions. These were mostly sparring between her and himself and then even match ups between himself and Sephiroth. Whomever eventually won out between the two of them got top position for three days at a time. He had won the last three of their bouts much to his partner's ill concealed delight. 

Sephiroth would never admit to liking being the bitch but if it was something he owed to satisfy a better's debt he would give in almost easliy and suffer no wounds to his ego. Just so long as he 'lost fair and square' he 'minded not at all.' Vincent polished off his dinner rapidly, eager to get ahold of the general and get himself some before this lovely hard on Yuffie had given him faded away. After all, being a Turk and then a member of AVALANCHE, had tought him never to waste any opportunities that might never cross his path again.


	4. Breaking Apart and Starting Anew

__

}}No I don't own them although I would love to have a Vincent or Sephiroth plushie!*makes big begging eyes at her readers*{{

Yuffie woke up early on the last day they would be spending at the mansion. She snuck past the guy's room, amused to hear the soft sounds of two exhausted warriors sleeping off a night of passion that had kept them up till nearly three in the morning._ I guess there is something to be said for having JENOVA cells and mako inhancements, _She thought as she made her way into the kitchen. Soon she had a pancake feast going on the huge stove Cloud had installed when Vincent and Sephiroth had presented him with their idea and the gift of the Mansion. Tiffa had been overjoyed and Yuffie had offered to come every summer when it got far to hot in Wutai for her liking to visit the cool little mountain town and serve as cook during the busiest travel season of the year.

Crystal Midgar had formed up nicely and once they found Rufus sitting in his old office, nearly starved but still alive, they had sent him for some mako treatments and he had come back healthier and more sane then any previous member of his family. Reeve had ben relieved as much as anyone if not more. He really wasn't suited to be president of the slowly crumbling company though he had 'pulled it together nicely in the time of crisis.' As Rufus had put it. The blonde former scary powermonger had proven that he did get a good business gene or seven from somewhere in his messed up family by pulling out all the stops and reforming the enrgy company to use 'naturally renewable resources for generating power.'

Barret and his daughter Marline were living in Corel town again. Having used a great deal of his 'War chest' gill to restore the place to a somewhat neat and permanent appearance Barret had redeemed himself in the eyes of that town's citizenry, and begun to make himself a happy life again. Nanaki had been hiding out in Cosmo canyon for quite some time, focusing on restoring the community after the damage caused by the weapon explosion. Grandpa Brunehagen had returned from the ancient city after long being thought dead, and was cheerfully enjoying retirement. In his words, "Work is for the young and the strong, liesure for the old and the tired."

So it was that their little group had begun to return to the seperate lives they had ben ment to live if JENOVA had never been brought to their world. Now it was time to go home to Wutai and make a place for her two loves in her own home. Her father had been quite adamant that he wanted to see the materia she had collected during her journey and soon. He had however expressed tenative appriciation for her having helped save the world and aid those who had suffered too much loss in the disaster. "That's something your mother would have done." His letter had said, and he had meant it too she could tell by how the ink there had ben stained by tears. A year and a half was long enough away from home. 

Truth be told she missed the old statues and red tile roofs and maybe just a little bit she missed her father. She wanted them all three to be home and settled in time for her seventeenth birthday. The question was how was her father going to take the fact that she was going to have two bisexual mako enhanced men who could easily take over the world should they be of a mind living with his only daughter. Her smirk of amusement from thinking of how he was going to pop a vein had not faded by the time the scent of her cooking had brought down the other four remaining members of AVALANCHE and their former foe down stairs to eat.

Cid had married Sheera at last and had come back to help with the remodel of the mansion only when he found it impossible to live with the woman while she was pregnant. Every week he recieved an email from her with a digital photograph of her ever expanding belly which he would flash around with pride. He was about to go back for the child to be born but first he was going to transport the three of them and Vinnie's vintage hot rod to the opposite end of the shinobi's island. Yuffie had expressed a wish to take a 'road trip' with the guys so that they could get used to being each other's sole housemates.

"Going to miss this in the mornings Yuffie." Cloud said as he finished loading the dishwasher. He hugged the slender shinobi before passing her off to Tiffa for similar treatment. She ran upstairs and made a last check of her room before dragging her three duffles and her once again hugely stuffed pack out to the hallway. Sephiroth had not accquired many things to replace that which he had given up for his quest to become a god. He only had a large pack on his back so he took two of her duffles which allowed her to slide down the smooth bannister all the way to the ground floor. 

She flipped into the air to avoid the carved angel Tiffa had put in place of the freakish gargoyle at the base of the bannister and landed in the circle of Vincent's arms. "Excellant form and perfect landing the Bone Village judge gives it a 9.8" he teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him and recieved the now almost familair chastisement. "Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it Yuffie Kissagari." One of these days she was going to surprise him and stick it down his throat, or Spehiroth's. She had come to love the silvermane as much as Vincent did and as much as she loved Vincent himself. This was no surprise to the slender shinobi. Yuffie had known that she would end up loving them both since she had seen them intwined in that huge crystal in the north crator.

She climbed in between the two in the front seat. It wasn't bucket seats like a normal sports car, no vinnie had put in a bench seat with racing seatbelts for the three of them in the front just like their was in the back. She wound an arm around Vince's shoulders and the other around Sephiroth's. "Let the journey continue!' Yuffie exclaimed with cheer. And Vincent gunned the engine and pulled out of the driveway to meet up with the Highwind on the mountain road where they could load the car into the loading bay of the improved aircraft.

Vincent sat with Yuffie at the table in the Highwind's conference room as she displayed her carefully planned designs for the new rooms and porch she wanted to add to her little house in Wutai. "These are very well thought out Yuffie. I am sure we will be able to put our skills that we learned during our adventure's and the restoration of Midgar to good use." He offered. Her smile made him feel good inside like only one other person's could. That person strolled in and draped himself around the gothic gunman. "Indeed Yuffie these are fine plans, but the question remains what your father will say when we all arrive." The silvermane reminded her.

Yuffie just smirked. "Doesn't matter does it? You guys won't leave me if daddy blows his stack will you?" She allowed her lip to quiver a bit which made both hardened warriors laugh easily. "Of course we won't my precious shinobi." Sephiroth admonished her. "We are united by the will of the planet and nothing short of that same will can seperate us, not now or ever." He swore to them both.Yuffie got up and joined in the hugging, still blessing her good fortune to be so deeply bonded with two of the most special people on the planet. 

Something odd in the planet's energy that she had learned to percieve with the help of the two mako warriors made her stomach do flip flops and her head spin. The two of them looked around but not with their eyes then the will of the planet welled up in them and informed them that all was going according to it's plans and to rest easily. Though they all three of them thought that they recognized the energy that flowed through them on it's way to elsewhere they did not wish to speak it aloud lest it be proven an incorect conclusion.

At that very moment in Cosmo Canyon Nanaki's head arched back and he howled in frustration. _ After all this time? Surely you jest? How can it be when I am the last of my kind that you have a mate for me?_ He asked the planet. _She is last of her own kind as well child of the beast people. It is my wish that you two together shall bring forth a new kind intirely. Go to the city of the ancients by the lake where your lost one rests and wait there for further instructions._ The planet commanded him. 

Brunehagen watched as his excited adopted grandson searched out and chased down a chocobo that was specially trained to carry the beast leader of the Canyon when he had to go elsewhere in the world. It's gleaming feathers glinted golden in the noonday sun as the freshly armed and ready Nanaki once again asumed the mantle of Red XIII and reentered the world he had hoped never to have to venture out into again. "At least he remembered to take his special clip and all that nice materia he had left over from that northern adventure of his. I wonder what the planet was insisting he do that was so important?" the ancient man pondered and then he turned over in his hammock and went back to his midday siesta.

At the opposite end of the island from Wutai Yuffie greeted the aged wanderer named Mukako, who had tought her many of her better shinobi's skills when even her father's knowledge had failed to bring about the necessary results in her advancement. Mukako was not human by any stretch of the imagination. Many in her line had speculated as to what he was, and Yuffie, though she did not know it was closest to guessing the truth when she thought that he might be an ancestor changed by the will and power of the planet into a guardian for the line of Kissagari. In point of fact he was an ancient and little remembered god who had once had legions of worshippers when there were more shinobi in the world then the few that remained now.

"Your father will not be pleased but he too will come to accept the will of the planet as something to which he must also bow." Mukako informed her, then he walked around her and went to look at the two who were with her. "It is strange that the Silvermane, the Rubey Eyed Assassin and the Thief should come together now, but then it never does rain but it pours. Get you home soon child your land needs it's heir back as soon as may be." Yuffie bowed to her aged instructor and went to get back into the car. Vincent was staring at her with questions in his eyes and Sephiroth was not to far behind. "He sounded almost as if..." Yuffie nodded and gestured for him not to complete the thought. "Let's get up the road a bit before we talk about it okay. Mukako always did give me the ever loving creeps, and the fact that he hasn't changed since I was three says something to that being a reasonable feeling ya know." The two nodded. They had come to accept the instincts of the young shinobi as being acurate as there own if not more so, and in the case of someone she had known since toddlerhood they would be foolish not to do so.

__

Nanaki! Wake up Nanaki!i Red stirred as the planet called him awake. He had been slumbering at the edge of the lake where Cloud had laid Aeris to rest for some time now. He had only left once when he had needed to have the taste of hot blood in his mouth, since nothing had yet overcome the ancient's charms to infest the place. _Yea planet is it time?_ He asked it. _I would not have disturbed your little nap otherwise beastkin. Swim out to the middle of the lake and then down. There is something you must retrieve from the bottom._ He obeyed the command his tail turning from true flame to fur shaped as flame at his will. He did not want to have to get the flame going again if it was extinguished, it was painful to do so. He swam down into the cool darkness untill he could see nothing in front of his nose. _ A few inches more beastkin, now open your jaws and grab that which is in front of you and pull hard in reverse. _He did as he was told the thing in his mouth tasting like fabric, and pulled. 

He felt the heavy thing come loose from the bottom and then he swam for the surface. He had a greated lung capacity then humans but it was not unlimited. He needed to breathe and he wished to see if what he had recovered was what he thought it might be. If so he was going to have a lot of explaining to do to a certain spiky haired innkeeper at the Mt. Neibleheim bed and breakfast.


	5. Road trips and tent parties!

Yuffie was eating a freshly made, oozing, smoore as they camped out along the road for the fifth night in a row. They had found this to be peaceful as well as reminding them fo their adventure. An odd combo to be sure but alright by them. Sephiroth the deadly silvermane had chocolate smeared across his face Yuffie noticed. Before Vinnie could react, Yuffie went with her gut and licked it off . Having done that Yuffie leaned in and stole her first real kiss. 

Sephiroth had gotten over his shock at her tongue sweeping over his skin and was expecting the inevitable move to his mouth. He was not one to allow kisses to be stolen without paying the piper. His tongue readily dueled with hers. It was demand that she submitted to in the end allowing him to ravish her mouth. He kept this up for quite a while because Yuffie had the sense to breathe through her nose as he did. He heard Vincent sit down on the other end of the log. By now Yuffie had seated herself in his lap and was purring contentedly in her throat while kissing him.

"In the words of the Lady Kissagari "Oh! Me next me next!" He joked softly. Then Sephiroth thought maybe it wasn't a joke. Vincent's eyes were blazing like neon blood in longing. Sephiroth reached out and urged Vincent to slide over until their hips were touching. He then broke the kiss with a stunned Yuffie and sat her on Vincent's lap with very little effort. Vincent took her mouth with his the moment his arms could wind themselves around her slender waist. She tasted sweet, like smoores and like no other flavor he had ever had in his mouth, the unique flavor of the little shinobi herself.

Sephy smirked and waited patiently for it to be his turn again. Yuffie and Vincent broke apart with a mutual gasp of wonder and delight that made his groin throb. He had always loved watching almost as much as fucking someone himself and it would seem that Vincent's honor was fading fast. If they weren't careful things would be done that were regretted all around. Dispite the growl of frustration some parts of Vincent realized this and he handed Yuffie back and walked over to a nearbye tree which he put a dent in with his clawed fist. 

"FUCK!!!" He Snarled. Which shocked her out of kissing Sephy again. She turned her head and looked at the upset gunman. "Wha...?" Sephiroth explained as calmly as he could with a lap full of nubile young woman. Which, after a few quick gropes on his part, there was no doubting she belonged to that group. "Vincent has made it a matter of honor not to have you for himself until you are no longer a minor Yuffie."

She got up off his lap and drew him to his feet before proceeding to the gunman's side. "Hmm. We all of us kinda need to cut out some of the tension but the only way I can see us doing that is if you guys bring me then fuck each other or something. That way everyone's happy and nobody loses honor points." She suggested as they both embraced the disturbed ex-Turk. "It sounds a grand plan to me Yuffie but Vincent's say so is also required. What do you say to her little idea lover?" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent's eyes had gotten that desiring glow again which made Sephiroth feel weak in the knees. "I think Yuffie's plan is a sound one. May we share your tent this eve Lady Kissagari?" He asked the smiling shinobi. "Yeah cause I so totally don't want to do this in the back seat of a car. Not even your's Vinnie, no offense." The gunman laughed savagely from that place where his beasts stayed hidden during every day life, and Yuffie smiled at the sound. He was letting go of his control, and soon it would be out of the picture intirely.

She found herself on the only slightly cushioned floor with her sleeping bag which was double big for nights when she didn't feel like taking of the brace folded under her behind. Vincent knelt in front of her and Sephiroth's arms encircled her from behind. "We will only do what you are comfortable with Yuffie. If at any time anything hurts or feels uncomfortable tell us and we'll quit." Sephy nodded against her neck. "Indeed." Came his muffled agreement. Then she felt the heat of his tongue as he traced it over the spot. "Best wait on that until her senses are a bit more confused Seph. She will feel only pleasure if you do it then. Now it will bring pain and anger if I am not mistaken."

Yuffie understood through the haze she was sinking into as Vincent kissed her that Spehiroth had wanted to mark her. She wouldn't terribly mind. As a matter of fact some parts of her hoped he gave her a doozy like he had to Vinnie the several times she had seen it before. Her dad's temple would pulse with his fury if she came home with one of those...But what if she came in with more then one? "Vinnie when he marks me I want you to also okay? Matching set and all." She teased to lighten the intense intimacy of her request. She had never seen any marks of Sephy's skin. That meant that though he had the teeth for it Vinnie wasn't the great undead hickey maker you might think he was.

"Anything for you Yuffie." He swore from the valley in between her breasts. her little halter top style sweater now had a deep V neck that she had not sported as an insecure younger teen. And this one was a half button up model as well only enhancing the effect with the three shiny green buttons that drew the eye right to her chest. Tiffa had hlped her pick it out along with some other gear she was going to try out on the guys. She even now had a couple of Tiffa- esque mini skirts that clung to and through the joys of synthetic leather and spandex lifted her ass till it looked quite perky. Her favorite one was shiny and red. Not the whore at stoplight red but what she had thought of for the past few years as Vinnie's cape red. Red the color of heart's blood that displayed a clue to what Vinnie sought to hide from the world. His intense passion that was so very wonderful to behold.

The sweater came off and her satin bra was adored as were it's residents. When she felt Vince's tongue on her nipple through the barely there fabric she tosed back her head and bit her lip to stifle a groan. Sephy undid the hooks in back and let the thing free,sliding the straps down over her arms with a slow sensual easing motion of his hands. They slid it all the way off while Vinnie's eyes actually glowed. "He may be good at controlling his face but the eyes always gleam, especially in the heat of battle or lovemaking." Seph whispered in her ear then he licked his way around it as Vince came back to adoring her breasts with his mouth and good hand.

Sephiroth reached down to undo the first few buttons of her shorts he stopped then and glared at something. Yuffie followed his gaze and saw her brace. The thing was a necessary evil, because without it the injuries she had sustained in the long ago attack that killed her mother would not even allow her the freedom of walking let alone the runs and jumps she was capable of with it. "Help me with the damn thing Vincent." He insisted. Then Sephiroth began undoing the many straps. From the top of her thigh and Vince began with the ones down near her calf. 

She carefully spun the wing nuts off the bolts that held the joint part together and set them aside where they would not be lost. Yuffie had run out of replacement ones, and as they had to be a specific size or they would not work she could only replace them at the weapons shop in Wutai. It was there that the merchant blacksmith made them special order, die cast out of a unique mold. The brace fell into it's two spereate halves on the floor of the tent. After that it was a sinch to yank off the flesh colored legging that kept the metal from having contact with her skin.

Sephiroth popped the last button and he and Vinnie slid them off her together. She smirked at the way their eyes bugged. _"Itty tiny undergranments are a good thing. At least from the point of view of a sexually active male." _Tiffa had said and of course she was right. Cloud was pretty much the quintasential male and she had used what she learned from him about the breed to advise Yuffie, who would be without that kind of advice otherwise.

Yuffie lifted her hips and those slid off too. "Gods Seph look!" they had finally noticed it and Yuffie closed her eyes so their look of revulsion would not be burned into her memory to soon. "The ones who did it are surely dead Vincent! Calm yourself!" Yuffie wondered at that. Vincent usually didn't need to be told to settle down it was he who settled others down. She opened one eye hesitatingly and saw something that will bring awe and terror to the stoutest of hearts. Vince had lost it and Chaos was staring at the old purple magical wound scars out of eyes solely the color of blood with silvered cat's eye pupils.

"Hmm. I too would be furious for this one's desacration were she my mate. Such lovely skin to be so harmed, and damage to the joints as well both hip and knee. Vinie's flesh rippled and faded out leaving Chaos crouched over her nude form. She looked up at those eerie eyes as the ruby hued wings spread and enveloped her. There was nothing to fear. She could sense Vincent talking to the beast and the beast's silent replies. The Creature merely wanted a taste, and after bing trapped in Vinnie for so long and bottled up in essence for who knows how long before that she really couldn't blame him.

When the woman gave him the nod of acceptance the human he sometimes inhabited was shocked. _ She is most kind this mate of yours._ He teased softly. The ex-Turk did not rise to the bate however, he merely settled back to watch! Though this was strange he had not tasted the lover's essence of a willing woman in so many centuries that he blew it off and leaned on hands and knees over the slender young Shinobi. Such a wonderful offering. He suckled at her breasts for an endless moment until she thrashed about with her pleasured longing and he could taste her scent on the air. Then he made his way down her slim waisted torso, pausing but briefly to swirl his tongue about in her navel.

He gently spread her limbs so that he could kneel in between them. His touch was as gentle as he could make it on the damaged leg and he found it eerie that the human's scars were so very similar in shade to his own skin. Many were the materia that drew upon the types of magic that flowed from the ultimate demonic essence inside him but they were usually strong cure types or mystic summons. Aparently some fool had found a materia that accessed his deeper powers and used it on a child Yuffie and her brave and sacrificing mother. Chaos put the matter aside as his tongue parted her nether lips and flicked over the sensitive bud there.

Sephiroth watched as the greatest of Vincent's beasts brought Yuffie. The shinobi came screaming her pleasure loud enough that he was worried the demonic being would be deafened. It only laughed as it lapped up her juices greedily. Then it smiled at him as it licked her feminine fluids off it's snout. "Vincent says that you may take your turn now as is only fair." And the beast relinquished his place between the thighs of the small shinobi grinning all the while with dark amusement.

"His turn?" Yuffie asked quietly. She still felt dazed a bit from the shattering orgasm. It had been her first non-solo one and she was enjoying the basking in the afterglow. The grin on the wickedly fanged mouth of Chaos was a happy one. "Yea little shinobi. He and Vincent himself are both going to have a turn at bringing you. It was only because of Vincent's rage at your long ago mutilation that I was granted first turn. Some days I do have the best luck!" Yuffie's soft chuckles joined the evil laughter of the dark beast and the slighter mirth of Sephiroth. The effect was eerie but interesting as well.

Yuffie purred aloud as she finaly found herself in the capable arms of Vincent again. She had came hard for Sephy but she did hold back a little which he noticed. "Oldest rule around. Save some for later." She had explained and in his highly perceptive way he had understood what was meant right away. "Or in this instance save some for Vinny dearest." He had teased in a whisper. She had nodded, a feminine blush that would have done her beautiful mother proud streaked across her features.

Now Yuffie was thrashing and moaning as Vincent did wonderful things to her body with those fangs of his. Her quiet conversations with Tiffa had also tought her that when you are enjoying it don't hold back. Make all the noise and fuss you care to since it only eggs on the man making you squirm to greater feats of prowess.

Vinnie fit nicely in the egged on man catagory. Finally even his wickedly sharp claws came into play which made Sephy's eyes bulge in his head but aparently control of the brassy talons had come to him at last. He brought the felxible things together so that the sharp edges were all in against one another and then with a wicked grin used them to slightly penitrate Yuffie. She didn't know what she had expected but the things were warm, almost as if Vinnie's blood flowed through them. His talons brushed over that spot with a bit of force behind them and she came hard, but he didn't quit at that moment. He continued licking and nipping and taloning her until he had drawn her orgasm out from one of a few brief seconds to a four minute one.

Yuffie had gasped a few times before she blacked out from the intensity of it all. Vincent propped himself up on his good hand to look over his handywork. _A stunning performance Vinnie dearest. I bow humbly to the man who can give a woman a four minute orgasm. _The Silvermane's voice echoed in his head. _Well it's talent some of it anyway. However I can probably teach you just how to do it. You must admit the sounds she makes are quite encouraging._ Vincent replied back. He held out his arms and found them filled with his lover the general.

Yuffie awoke a few moments later. Just in time to watch as Sephiroth slid home inside Vinnie. The general was so into his own pleasure at the moment that Yuffie realized vinnie was ether going to cum from the repeated pounding of his sweet spot or have to be taken care of afterwards. Since none of the men had gotten a chance to come yet and sephy was taking care of his business she rolled off her sleeping bag and over several times to reach Vinnie's bouncing male organ. It was gorgeous and fortunately unscarred. Having been spared the torture of Hojo's cruelty, the beauty of it made Yuffie lick her lips in anticipation.

She had heard of this before and had heard the effects of it being practiced through the walls of their rooms and their soul deep planet forged bond. This would be the first time she ever did so for anyone herself though. A brief touch to her mind from the now resting Chaos made her grin. _I will teach you all that you need to know to please the gunman. All I ask in return is that you someday try it on me as well!_ Yuffie informed the beast that she had no problems with that request. He had brought her after all and with gentleness and skill. She listened carefully and followed his every directive.

Hers was a Ninja's constitution, made strong and resistant to all adversity but still she had to work up to taking him all the way into her throat. When she put her mouth on him for the first time Vincent's half lidded eyes had shot open and he had called out her name startled that she had decided to do this. Sephiroth had grinned fiercely over vinnie's shoulder and encouraged her. 

"Does the taste of him please you Yuffie? If you care to, tomorrow after my bath, you may try another flavor." His eyes glowed a neon mako green as he said it and he had not stopped doing Vinnie for a minute. Yuffie giggled around Vincent's cock and took him all the way in. He used her hands and her usually sharp tongue to good effect, using one to make up for when her mouth moved off his cock somewhat, and massaging his balls with the other. 

He screamed when he came which was one of the reasons Yuffie had hoped to do some first time things out of town. She had gotten a gut feeling that Vinie's restraint would be history if both she and Sephiroth had ahold of him at once and she had been right. He was out cold having come so hard that both his mental pressence and the voice of Chaos were at a low ebb. Notso his other lover though.

Sephiroth had cum but like the well trained SOLDIER he was he had not blacked out. The General was watching her with interest in his mako colored orbs. Just to show that she hadn't lost all of her slightly twisted theif's sense of humor in the years since the last battle, she hocked up some of Vinnie's cum like a luggie and cought it again in her mouth before swallowing it all. The general laughed and urged her to roll back onto her sleeping bag. Once she had completed the reverse of her earlier complex maneuvering he carried vinnie over and placed the nude gunman at her back.

Vinnie spooned her automatically, nuzzling his way onto her warmth with a soft whisper that could have been her name. She wasn't sure for a moment until the grin of the deadly silvermane confirmed her suspicions. Sephiroth lay down facing her and his arms went over Vinnie's and effectively trapped her in the dual embrace of the two Jenova enhanced Mako warriors. She nested easily in this position. It was after all the planet sanctioned most right place in the world for her to be.

{{Next chapter more Aeris and Nanaki and a little tiny bit of Cid/Shera. _At least I think so, but you know how stubborn these guys can be. Sephy might decide to steal the show again since he seems to be insisting it's about time for another General-centric chapter. _~_^ Remeber to R&R!!!}}

}}A/n#2 For William who gave me a special Publish or perish type Challenge! Everyone Thank El Pinchi aka the scourge of god aka Atilla aka William aka My Boyfriend! For getting me to start working in earnest all of two days before school starts up again! ^_^ {{


	6. Demon Resurection

Nanaki watched as the energy of the planet flowed around the form of the lost Ancient. It did whatever it was supposed to do and vanished. Then the wonder of wonders occurred. Sweet Aeris gasped and began to breathe. _She will waken in a  few hours. Her soul must completely reattach to her flesh before that will happen. Keep her warm and wait patiently._ The planet spoke it's will into the pointed ear of Nanaki. He nodded in acceptance and settled down next to the slumbering Ancient, waving his flame tail over her to dry her.

He woke to someone calling his name softly in the darkened cavern. "Aeris?" he asked softly. A positive response and a soft inquiry if he had anything to eat answered his question. "I brought some things with me once I knew where the planet was sending me."

Aeris sighed as she patted her full belly. For some reason Nanaki had insisted that she stuff herself a great deal. Something about her needing her strength for later. She still had not gotten the reason for her resurrection from the planet. It finally refused outright saying, _Nanaki knows and for now that is enough. When the time comes he will tell you what I sent him here for._ It promised then the planet was silent.

The orbs of light that had once illuminated this chamber were dark. The souls partially tied to them had been released now that the purpose for their imprisonment was ended. The only light came from Nanaki's tail and the brushwood fire he had started with it to cook for her. He had brought tools suited for paws rather then hands so it was up to him to do all the cooking.

Sephiroth woke up on his seventh day in Wutai knowing for certain that the Cetera he had slain with his blade in her people's lost city was once again alive. Vincent stirred and awoke with a whisper of the woman's name on his lips. This further confirmed their suspicions and when Yuffie awoke they informed her of it. Her newly awakened planet sense told her the truth of it as well. "Her destiny has changed from the one Cait told of. She is to be with someone else now." The Shinobi assured them then suggested they all roll over and go back to sleep. "Nothing needs doing yet today and it's a Wutainese holiday so only the turtle will be open. We can leave tomorrow."

By the time they had reached the canyon on Chocobo back Nanaki was indeed back from his little adventure. "WHAT?!?" a familiar sounding voice echoed through the canyon settlement.

Brunhagen was laughing softly when they passed him going toward the sound of their lost friend. "Even the destiny of us all is not carved in stone or written in the stars above. Fate is pliable" He told them. The three nodded and went up the ladder to find out what exactly had changed and whose destiny had been reformed.

"I need time to think Nanaki. Time to think **alone**. Please excuse me." Aeris said to the seemingly calm beast. Then she spun around and fled towards the ladder. She bumped right into Yuffie and then stepped back startled. "Yuffie... and Vincent and even...you. Well, well now. Wheels within wheels it seems." After embracing Yuffie she fled down the ladder. As they watched she ran to the inn to have her time to think alone.

"She seemed upset Red. What gives?" Yuffie seemed concerned more then her tenuous friendship with the ancient would warrant but that did not shock Nanaki to much. The planet spoke to her and to the other two often. That would deepen their bonds with anyone else who heard their world's words as a matter of course.

"She has been reawakened for a purpose that the planet told only to me. It was not time and yet she forced me to tell her anyway. She would not leave well enough alone so now I am forced to court her through this quagmire of confusion and anger at her fate. It is not the way I would have chosen had I been given the option." He explained.

"WHAT?!?" Yuffie screeched at him just as Aeris had done moments before. "The planet wants them to fuck repeatedly and Aeris to have a few furry litters. If you will pardon my crude summation." Sephiroth answered Yuffie's question for him.

"It is just indeed as you have summarized. Hence her upset. It is not considered normal for a two leg to be with a four leg by ether parties. However this is the will of the planet and I am determined to do my best to obey. I will of course accept her refusals at first but I must convince her or otherwise all is lost for both our kinds will be extinct at our deaths." Nanaki was surprised when Yuffie came to him and whispered several critical secrets about her friend into his ear.

"I leave it up to you to decide how to use what I have given you. Good luck. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go offer counsel to a poor lonely gal down at the inn." Yuffie saluted himself and her two paramours before climbing down the ladder. He sniffed again to be sure. They had no taken her yet but she had been tasted. They must be waiting for her chronological maturity. Humans just could not tell the difference. Some were ready at their year and some far before. Yuffie was one ready far before. She had been ripe and fully grown for about a year according to his nose.

"You two are idiots." He yapped as he would at inexperienced pups. "She is grown as it gets. Not to mention ripe and willing! How can humans be so stupid! I tell you to take what she offers and not concern yourself about the year you were going to wait. If you do as I suggest it will not be time you wish you had back again but time you hold dear as sweet memories." Then he turned and walked back into the leader's house. His tail switching in frustration all the while.

Sephiroth looked at Vincent. The former Turk looked stunned at the level of Nanaki's awareness of their personal matters. "He can smell it love. Such is the nature of beasts like him. Don't take his sharp tone to heart though. He is merely upset because the planet waved a chance at happiness at him only to have it torn from him by a hesitant virgin's cold feet. What he doesn't realize and what we both know is by the time Yuffie is done with her the Ancient will  come looking for him." He winked at the gunman who laughed, the stress draining out of him.

All three of them woke screaming in their single king sized bed that night. They had been exhausted from the trip and bedded down early. Their sleep had been troubled though and finally the call of the planet in their ears woke them completely. _Hurry dears time is nearly up. I have strengthened the bonds between you as much as I can. Now we can only hope they will hold through this time. I am not the one in danger now, but your entire race and all other things that live on my surface are. An evil that makes JENOVA look mild has arisen from among your kind and seeks to rule by any means necessary. You and your fellow avalanche members as well as the general must defeat him or my surface shall become a barren blasted wasteland._

That terrible prophecy having been spoken the planet led them far down into the caves under Cosmo Canyon. They passed the point where Nanaki's Brave father yet stood entombed in stone. His tears did not trickle anymore. Instead they flowed freely in steady streams from his stone eyes. Past him they went and back into the earth again. Deep deep down until they found themselves in a strange cavern.

It was at that moment that Chaos who had been restless since their arrival awoke fully and did something he ordinarily was loath to do. He forced Vincent to let him out completely. Sephiroth stared as the eyes turned to neon blood with silver pupils shaped like those of a cat in their centers. "I had hoped that this would never be needful. Your kind must be in desperate trouble for this to come to pass." Then he turned his eyes on Yuffie and sighed. "Vincent shall loathe me utterly now for what I must do and what I must ask of you his mate. If I could let him do this I would but he has not the right kind of power. So it must be you and I Yuffie."

Yuffie knew what he meant for she felt the energy of the place with her Shinobi's gifts. "Virgin Sacrifice to awaken a greater beast then even you are Chaos. Stupid idiot that I am I should have asked Sephy to do me earlier then we would have had to find another way. Oh well. No take backs." She stepped forward and all that was left of Vincent's shape melted away to leave a purple demon with ruby eyes and wing membranes behind.

"**Brave Lady of Wutai. Today is the day that your blood will free my Lord Diablos. Do you willingly submit the offering?**" Chaos asked.

 "I do." Yuffie agreed. She could feel Vincent's soul screaming in outrage and sorrow. She stepped up to the ragged ebony colored glass altar. Inside the cloudy glass she could see bones and a skull and half decayed body parts. The Skull had horns. Lord Diablos was caught between death and life inside the evil glass. "Who..." She asked

"**Another time Yuffie. I was very young then and he knows the story far better then I do.**" Chaos responded then he lifted her up onto the altar. Her clothes were burned from her flesh leaving only her brace and the stocking behind. "**I will grant you a gift with my powers in exchange Yuffie. This travesty of a support will no longer be necessary when you and I are done here tonight.**" Then Chaos waved a taloned hand and the brace and legging both vaporized. Bare once again to the eyes of the beast inside her love the ex-Turk, Yuffie's eyes teared up for a moment then turned from their cerulean sky to a color closer to steel.

"I remember the moment of my birth. I remember all the years before my birth. I am Shinobi and all Shinobi are as one. Together we are able to surpass all that we need to overcome. Together we are greater then the sum of our parts. Come Childe of the Nether Dark and claim a Shinobi if you dare!" Power welled up in the slender woman and awed the one who was to take her. Hers was the power that could free his Lord. Only her power could accomplish it and the planet that he served even above his Lord knew it. That was why. Why she whom gave life to all had sealed him away in essence form and seen to his giving to the gunman.

_Soon Childe of the Nether Dark. Soon you will be as you were meant to be. Though seemingly long, this has only been a brief span of time in the amount given for your glory to shine. Now these others shall shine beside you. Guard them well and love them if you can. _The voice of the planet whispered in his ear then she was gone.

He held himself poised over the slender young woman. "**I can not pleasure you as I would like for there must be both great pain and much blood to free my Lord from this containment the Wizard forged long ago. Someday... Someday forgive me Yuffie.**" He asked his eyes full of equal parts passion and sorrow.

He thrust himself into her up to the base of his demonically huge organ. Her scream would haunt him and the one whose flesh he had transformed into his own forever. He continued thrusting and bringing blood over the altar which began to crack and glow with reddish light as his Lord awakened and his flesh reformed. As he rammed into her torn and ravaged flesh Chaos also forced into her all the power he possessed. Though this wound he could not heal just yet he healed the other and reformed her flesh just as he would with Vincent's during the transformation. Her leg from hip to ankle reshaped itself painful as was a forced transformation, making her scream all the louder. At last it was done and the power was enough.

He pulled Yuffie to himself and lept off the altar. It blasted part like so much heated glass. He shielded in front of the silver mane and kept Yuffie close inside of the shield. The shrapnel of dark blood covered glass bounced of and imbedded itself into the wall. Had he not cared at all both would be dead. His host had taken characteristics of Chaos and made them a part of himself. This he had known. Now it became real and true to him that he had done the same with the care he held for the tender Shinobi and lethal former SOLDIER.

Yuffie came around. Finding herself being cured was something she was used to after all this time. After all she was one of the three weakest members of the team. Every time they came across something deadly and terrible she always ended up on the worst end of things. The strange numbness that followed after the curing energy seemed off somehow though. That and the glow around her was not gold, blue or ordinary cure green. It was purple instead. Who did she know that had purple power? She tried to think and then the reason for her needing the cure came to her along with the rest of the memory of recent events. It came to her carried on a wave of intense pain.

"Was all that really necessary?" She asked hoarsely as the demon tried his best to restore her torn flesh.

"**Yes**. **I stopped as soon as the magic broke. It was all necessary. I am sorry Yuffie.**" The demon apologized. He helped her to her feet and she found herself surrounded in the armor and trench coat of a battle ready Sephiroth. He had taken to arming himself as of old lately and had held massamune in his hands naked and ready since they entered the cavern. Bare chested save for his sword scabbard and gun holster straps crossing his chest he looked quite a sight. What he was defending against uncoiled it's massive bat like wings and stretched with obvious satisfaction.

"**_My youngest son. I should have known it would be you. She whom we serve does have the oddest sense of humor."_** The beast addressed Chaos.

"**Yes Lord She does. Though I do not think that I like this latest set of jokes of hers.**" He was still holding the healing Yuffie. Traces of her blood covered both their thighs and had even spattered by force of repeated impact over their stomachs.

"**_You care for this one and yet are forced to do this thing anyway. I am sorry my dear son. To your host whom loves her and this one also I offer my sorrows._**" He gestured to Sephiroth and then he came over passing the sword wielding SOLDIER to kneel at Yuffie's side.

 "**_Be healed in totality Childe of the Upper Reaches._**" He ordered. Yuffie's wounds closed and her pains faded instantly. Such was the power of the Sixth Demon King called Diablos.

Yuffie had spoken only what she knew to be the truth when she offered the ritual words to Chaos. She rose up buttoned the buttons of Sephiroth's coat and sighed. "Welcome great king. We have great need of your aid by the planet's own admission. The dead have been resurrected and unions most unusual formed that we might come to this day and reach beyond it for victory. Will you aid us?"

"Always directly to the point is our Yuffie. However she has raised the critical question. If her blood was spilled to free you only to lose another threat on the planet I will not hesitate to spill other blood besides. You hurt the ones I love both physically as well as spiritually. So tell me was there a point or shall you feel mine?" Sephiroth's eyes were glowing green with mako energy and his crystal was shining also with power granted by the planet.

Yuffie's crystal began to glow as did Vincent's. then a fourth shining orb of green light manifested. Hovering over Chaos's head was a crystal. This was the first time Yuffie's eyes had focused enough to allow her to see Vinnie and Chaos separated. A chain formed and then it slid around Chaos's neck.

"Separated yet still tied to one another. Now I understand why others find the planet's will sometimes onerous." It was Vinnie he came beside her and looked down into her eyes. "Can you hold it together Yuffie Puff?" he teased though his voice held a burden of deep sorrow. Yuffie puff had become his private nickname for her during her airsick episodes so long ago on the highwind. She had eventually overcome it but whenever he thought she needed encouragement he would ask her if she would be able to hold it together using that silly nickname.

"Garun-damn-tied Vinnie Baby. After all who is the Shinobi here?" She teased back. He smiled a wraith like smile that only held vestiges of the Vinnie they had been restoring to full mental health before. "That's right I am Shinobi and no one conquers the Shinobi completely ever!" For some reason this made their newest ally laugh aloud, as if it brought back memories of more pleasant times with friends he had long ago lost.

Flames threw shadows over their faces and dancing bits of orange and golden light. Diablos looked strange in the light but she was used to it. She had become accustomed to the oddity of her many friends and allies since joining AVALANCHE. Yuffie sighed and leaned up against Chaos. Vinnie had disappeared into the desert around Cosmo Canyon to find a legendary weapon rumored to be even more powerful then his death penalty. That had made her sad because she did not want to be separated from anyone who had a planet gem for more then a minute.

The sadness was dampened however by the continued courting efforts of Nanaki towards Aeris. The red headed ancient seemed to be continually surprised by the many offerings brought to her by the beast. Materia, some so very powerful they made Yuffie envious, foods both exotic and plain, gorgeous clothing of every shade and hue some of silks and others of velvets. Flowers and candied treats and finally jewel craft of the most stunning beauty. Yuffie had a feeling that had been what the ancient had been holding out for. Jewelry, a ring usually, was what a love gave when he sought the rights of marriage to a lady in cetera culture just as it was in the human culture that descended from them.

Yuffie's first genuine smile since before the planet led hunt for Diablos stretched across her face when she heard the sound. It was Nanaki howling in triumph. Aeris had accepted his suit. Life was progressing along the lines set out for it by the planet with very few monkey wrenches.

She dragged Chaos's head down to her so that his ear was level with her lips. "I forgive you, but on one condition. This time let's do things right okay?" Chaos was shocked at first, his jaw dropped open wide enough that she could probably stick both her fists in it.

Yuffie laughed at his expression. It was a beautiful sound. Even before his former host had noticed and returned the young woman's affections he had adored that sound. It uplifted the emotions of everyone around her like they were flying above the clouds.

"This time things shall be done right. I swear to you. Wish you any others to participate? The Silver mane perhaps? Or do we wait for the return of my former host?" Yuffie shook her head. Her chocolate colored hair seemed to shimmer as it moved in the firelight.

"Nah Chaos. This one's between you and me. Someday soon when Vinnie gets back, he Sephy and I will have our go but we need to mend what lies between us first." Her words touched him deeply. All he could do was nod and acquiesce to her wishes. So very young and yet so very wise.

He lifted her into his arms and launched himself into the midnight sky. They landed on a nearby cliff just out of range of sight of anyone, even the beastly leader of Cosmo Canyon. He helped her out of her garments, and smiled when he saw the scar free limb and it's perfectly working joint. What damage his power had wrought  it had restored also. That was the way things should be. He adored the rest of her soft flesh with his sight, but she seemed to be focusing intently on something. _Apologizing to Vinnie. His connection to both of us is too deep not to know what is going on._ This was the first time he had heard the voice of the young Shinobi, and her speech in his mind had shocked her as well. _An after effect of my powers filling you so completely I would guess. After all I did gain JENOVA cells from my time with 'Vinnie' and now you have them too. Along with the forceful power that flows in my demonic blood._ He informed her.

"Will it make me as strong and...lasting as those two? I don't feel any taint of Mako in me despite the changes you speak of." She remarked. He chuckled. She was speaking of the extensive sexual stamina possessed by the two warriors, who had been known to carry on all through the night and into the earliest parts of morning.

"We shall merely have to test you and see!" He murmured teasingly and then drew her to his own naked flesh. Carnal knowledge between someone so very large as he was and someone so sylph slender and small as she was required a lot of work before the actual taking could begin without her suffering as she had to free his lord. He ran his tongue over her soft flesh until she writhed in his embrace, trying to escape the pleasure she was feeling and get closer to it all at once.

Then he used his taloned hands with great care to stretch her sleek moist cavern and make her even more ready for him. His thumb flicked back and forth over her nub, bringing forth moans of pleasure and cries of happiness. At last, when her arousal fluids were gushing over his talons enough to wet his arm past the wrist he anointed himself with them before positioning himself at the opening to her sex. Sliding himself in slowly until he was seated to the hilt within her tight flesh.

He controlled himself absolutely but it was difficult. The hot tight heat was amazing. He moved slowly and was rewarded by her soft sounds of pleasure. The songs of dawn greeting by the local wildlife sounded an ending to their first tryst as true lovers.

With his fiery climax came power, flowing in a rush it consumed them both and hid them from the sight of the creatures round about. When it receded Yuffie was as before, glistening with sweat and other fluids she looked tired but complete after the multiple orgasms given her by the demon.

Chaos however had changed. His skin was still the purple they had come to know him by and his eyes show ruby and alien in his face. However it had changed. He looked like a ruby haired version of Vincent  with his thick wings folded behind his back.

"I am reborn. Finally after many millennia I am what I was meant to be. Thank you Yuffie for this and for the wonder of your beautiful flesh." He whispered.

Yuffie opened her eyes then and saw her transformed lover hovering above her. He was holding himself aloft with the strength in his arms. She found him beautiful. It was partly that he so resembled the man who had sometimes worn his shape. However Yuffie found a love in her heart for him that even the planet crystals had not brought about and it was not because he was some parody of a Vincent clone. No she loved him because he was himself.

Aeris heard the song of power. She had been lying languidly in a nest of cushions that served as her own dear lover's bed. Now she arose and left his sleeping form behind long enough to fetch a glass of water.

Yuffie would be much happier now that the planet bonds were all married one to another through her flesh. The bonds would sing even tighter around the four when the other two claimed her now well tutored body. Aeris smiled and settled back Down by Nanaki in their nuptial bed. It was going to be a long adventure and she felt that she would need her rest before it began.


End file.
